Collab with EET
by Otaku Teme
Summary: We got bored...Pairing: ItaHina. AU.


OT: Shall we do a collab?

EET: Hm…Yesh..yesh we shall!

OT: Okay..NO YAOI this time mkay?

EET: -pouts- fine…

OT: Mwahahaha :3 okay lets go! What pairing? Or a crack fic?

EET: Doesn't matter ( Sad about Yaoi loss)

OT: -sighs- Fine…um PAIRING!

EET: What one?

OT: um….Well the theme is Naruto and teh pairing…Itachi

EET: Naruto!

OT: NO! YAOI!

EET: Heh heh heh

OT: What about Itachi and Hinata?

EET: FINE!

OT: I win! Okay lets get writing emo kid!

EET: NOT EMO! NOW WRITE!

**Bold is OT and **Regular is EET

**It was a "normal" day in the Akastsuki base. Mind you that normal consists of many explosives curtesy of Deidara and A LOT of swearing and cursing coming from Hidan's room. Itachi sighed angrily and relectuantly got out of bed to get ready for a mission. He pulled the cover away from his lanky but strong frame and sat up among a tangle of black and white sheets. He sighed again as an explosive went off even closer to his room. He opened his ruby red eyes for the first time that day and was greeted with** **bright lights.** **With a wince he closed his eyes and stood up feeling lethargic from being up late last night working on a mission report. He shut off the light and the room was plunged into darkness. He sighed in relief and walked to the shower to get ready to face another time wasting day. **

Hinata got up and as normal the Hyuuga Family was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Something's weird though, hanabi her sister wasn't in her room. Usually in the morning for the past 5 years Hanabi would be found drawing in her room but, today she wasn't how strange.. But, Oh well. Whatever... No big deal. So she walked sleepily to the living room. Unfortunately enough her Dad and Neji where there with their morning coffee. "Morning" said Hinata to father and cousin. They acknowledged her. She ate her breakfast in silence the way she liked it! She went into the living room and asked her father and cousin if they needed to use the washroom before she entered the shower. They said "Nope" and went back to they're show. She went into the closet and grabbed a towel went into the bathroom took her clothes off and let the water hit her refreshing she thought for the crappy asshole of a day ahead.

**Itachi walked out of the shower in all of his wet smexiness. He looked in the mirror and saw a 19 year old boy staring back at him. He pushed his wet hair away from his face and took a deep calming breath. Steam clouded the mirror. He grabbed a towel that was laying on the sink counter top and began rubbing his hair dry. He brushed out the tangles every now and again and then he dried his body. He threw the towel into the laundry basket dismissively making a mental note to do laundry when he got back. He walked into his room and grabbed his regulation pants and a fishnet shirt. He threw them on and pulled back his raven locks in his normal low ponytail and left. On his way out of his base he noticed that Deidara was covered in black ash was currently being lectured by Sasori. I smirked…one annoyance gone for the day. With one last sigh I began my way to Kohana. **

Hinata walked out of the shower wet and feeling ready to conquer the world but, today is not that day! I shall conquer the world once I have Naruto as my Boyfriend…stupid Sakura keeps getting in the stinking' way ugh she'd deal with that issue later but for now she should be getting to work. Unfortunately her so called "boss" was there today to inspect her work…Oh well she knew she wasn't going to get fired her boss loves her! Okay Hinata she thought I'm ready I have my lunch and my clothes (For after work she was going to go out with some friends to the movies) and her bag!" I'm going to work now" said Hinata "Ok Whatever!" . And she started her day…Wonder what's going to happen today?

**Itachi walked angrily as he snuck into Kohana. He walked past some stores in his civilian clothes. At one particular restaurant he walked in through the door and sat down. Ah the Dango shop. Itachi's secret desire. With a soft "thud" he sat one the puffy cushions and awaited service. In an instant a young girl was by his side with a notepad. She smiled politely at with with a faint blush on her face. " Hello, My name is H-H…Hina…. I am your server…would you like something?" He nodded " A green tea with lemon (X3 sorry!) and seven sticks of sweet dango with Mashatari sauce" She nodded and walked away hurridly. He smirked…cute girl. Too bad he was an S-rank criminal near the top of the Bingo Book. She returned moments later and he nodded dismissively not really in the mood for chit-chat. He toke a sip of the green tea with an appreciative hum. He looked down at the steaming Dango and reached out to grab onto a stick. He tooke a bite of his treat and hummed happily. Very good! He began eating with more fevour and finished quickly. **

She walked into the shop waiting for some customers and in came the first one. He looked about maybe 19 even 18 she walked over a little embarrassed because she had cut her hair the day before and the hairdresser did a really crappy job... she said her little "My name is Hinata" Spiel and unfortunately… forgot her name once she realized it was one of the S-ranked criminals they were always coming in here and grabbing food. Anyways Hinata went carefully and got his order dropping the first one… gave it to guy and went out back to meet her boss.. Her boss looked angry.. Oh no ..He's drunk…

**Itachi heard a crash from outside. " Hm?" He stood up and walked out back. "H-Hey! L-Let me go!". Itachi narrowed my eyes at the middle aged man who had the girl from earlier pinned against a wall. " Heheheh…no, not this time honey" Honey? He toke one step and the man whirled around. Something glinted in the dim light. When he narrowed his ruby eyes even more he was able to see the object. A knife. It appears the girl had also got a glimpse of what he was holding and started struggling harder. The man let out a low chuckle obviously doubting my ability to kick his ass. " Let her go…" His voice was interested but inside Itachi was itching for a fight. Itachi toke another step as he let her go. He glared at him and charged. Itachi smelt the alcohol on his breath as he sidestepped out of the way. He stumbled briefly before turning around and brandishing the knife in his direction. Itachi rolled my eyes and let him run towards him again. He hit his chest with his shoulder and Itachi grabbed the knife from his hand, feeling it cut into his hand. He growled at Itachi like a aggressive monkey and he scoffed at the ridiculous noise. He pushed the guy down to the ground and stabbed him in his back where he knew the heart is located on the other side. The guy gargled and then lay limp. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the crimson liquid pooling around the body. The girl looked at him with fear burning in her lavender eyes. He held out a hand and she took it. He let a small reassuring smile cross his pale lips before he leant down and whispered " Do not worry kitten, he will harm you no longer" The girl blushed and he smirked before taking off into the night.**

OT: DONE!

EET: BAM! Were finished finally!

OT: That was pretty long eh?

EET: Yeah it was…holy crap.

OT: Oh well alright to the posting board! :3 ja ne!

EET: Sayonara!


End file.
